


What A Surprise

by mxoxie



Series: Soudam Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Hope you enjoy, I take requests, M/M, MM, Smut, Sodam, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, comment them below!, danganronpa - Freeform, gundhamtanaka, i try to write gundham decently lmao, ill take any request, kazuichisoda, oneshots, soudam - Freeform, super dangan ronpa 2 - Freeform, this is one of my otp’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoxie/pseuds/mxoxie
Summary: Soda surprises Gundham in the restaurant. Will he be able to get what he wants?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898215
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	What A Surprise

“W-What in god’s name are you attempting, you mere mortal?” Gundham spluttered.

It had been about a week since the killing game had started, and after Teruteru and Byakuya had died, Gundham been slightly on edge. But now all of that had left his mind, and he was just overcome by shock.

Kazuichi had pinned him against the wall, clutching onto his scarf, and he looked rather startled too. Still, he made no effort to loosen his grip, looking into Gundham’s eyes with ferocity.

“Come on, what does it look like I’m doin’?” Kazuichi teased, tightening his hands on Gundham’s scarf, looking back at the door.

They were in the restaurant, and Gundham had arrived there rather early, so they had some time to kill. Kazuichi hadn’t expected to seem Gundham there, but he might as well try the thing he was desperate to do ever since he first set eyes on the Ultimate Breeder.

“You’re so tense for such a confident guy, ya know?” Kazuichi snickered, leaning in, pressing Gundham against the wall. Gundham’s breath hitched, and a blush coursed throughout his face before he came back to his senses.

“What are you attempting, you foolish cretin? I’ll have you know that I’ve been through the fiery depths of hell, burning immensely, and I’m not afraid to back down to someone like you.” Gundham had assumed that Kazuichi wanted to fight him, and since he knew he was an accomplished warrior, it wouldn’t be too much of an effort. “My name is Gun-“

“I know what your goddamn name is, can you just shut it?” Kazuichi breathed deeply, and slowly leaned in, their noses practically touching. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Do what? Threaten me? You’re mistaken then, for I am-“

“You’re making this so much harder than it has to be, Gundham.” Kazuichi groaned softly, snickering in his ear, nibbling it. Gundham flushed lightly, and his back tensed as Kazuichi rubbed a hand along his shoulder.

Kazuichi looked back into Gundham’s eyes, and Gundham noticed that Kazuichi looked much different than when he normally did. He was drooling slightly, and sparkles seemed to be in his eyes, panting as he stared at him.

Gundham was confused, but he could feel a strange sensation bubbling up in his abdomen, and he gasped slightly as Kazuichi grabbed his waist, taking in his scent.

“You’re really hot, ya know? I gotta say that. I mean, I totally overlooked you!” Kazuichi exclaimed, and he couldn’t help but feel the lower half of his jumpsuit tighten. “You make me wanna forget all about my mechanic shit.”

“H-Hot?” Gundham questioned, feeling Kazuichi’s thigh brush against his own. His hands were on his chest, having left the scarf some time ago. “If this is your way of trying to grant me to hell, I shouldn’t-“

He was cut off as Kazuichi’s hands went down to his waist, pulling him in closer, squeezing and caressing his body. Gundham couldn’t stop an exasperated sigh leave his mouth, and he felt his face redden.

“Can’t you take a hint once in a while, man? It makes it so much more difficult.” Kazuichi sighed, and with that, he leaned in and lightly pecked Gundham on the lips.

Gundham could feel everything stop from that one little kiss, and his eyes widened, fists clenching. His thighs squeezed together absentmindedly, and he was a stuttering mess when Kazuichi pulled away.

“W-What was that for?” Gundham’s words overlapped each other, and Kazuichi stared at him with such intent. “Do y-you have romantic intent with me?”

“Sure.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes before going back in, putting a hand to the Ultimate Breeder’s face, slipping in his tongue.

Gundham’s entire body tensed, but a strange warm feeling rushed through him, and after a second or two he couldn’t help but moan lightly into the kiss, kissing Kazuichi back.

Kazuichi let out a remark of surprise, pulling away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. He blushed, staring at Gundham, who had begun to melt into the wall.

“So you do feel like that, hm?” Kazuichi asked, leaning in again, tugging playfully on Gundham’s scarf. Gundham just looked off to the side, and he felt overcome with emotions. “Cause, ya know, I like you kinda.”

That made Gundham turn back, and his face wascrimson, sweat rolling down his forehead. He stammered, but he felt warm inside, because nobody ever said to him before.

“Y-You... Kazuichi, you’re meaning to tell me that you actually harbor romantic feelings for me? The dark warlock of the netherworld? You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Yeah yeah, say all of that, man. But I like you cause you’re, well, I dunno how to put it into words.” His grip tightened on the scarf. “I like how assertive you art, how confident. You make me feel so.. fuzzy!” Kazuichi giggled at that last word, and a pink spread across his face, his eyes gleaming. “And you’re hot.”

“W-What?!” Gundham cried, but he blushed at those words. “T-Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself, I suppose, despite being a simple human from the grounds of earth.”

“Thanks?” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged and went back in, intertwining his tongue with Gundham. This time, Gundham felt like he couldn’t hold back, and he roughly grabbed Kazuichi’s jumpsuit, pulling him in. Kazuichi stammered, but he didn’t object, enjoying how quickly Gundham had switched up.

Gundham whined absentmindedly as he felt his own pants tighten, his erection rubbing against Kazuichi’s, and he bucked his hips up.

Kazuichi clenched his eyes shut, pulling onto Gundham’s hair, and they started making out on the wall of the restaurant. Gundham groaned as he felt the pressure from his hair being tugged, enjoying the slight pain it brought him. He responded by wrapping his arms around Kazuichi’s waist, shuddering lightly when his boner rubbed against Kazuichi’s.

The room filled with making out sounds, and Gundham didn’t object. He felt odd, like he was in the clouds, and he never thought he would be with a guy, let alone Kazuichi.

But he supposed it wasn’t too bad after all.

Kazuichi groaned as he felt his own pink hair being tugged, Gundham’s rough fingers coursing through it, and he didn’t care that they were pressed against each other in the restaurant.

He pulled away, eyes fluttering, staring at Gundham. Another string of spit connected their bottom lip, Gundham panting, his hands still in Kazuichi’s hair.A red flush was all over his face, and his breathing was irregular.

“I sure as hell hope nobody comes in here.” Kazuichi snickered, and Gundham was about to ask why until he saw Kazuichi kneel down, eye level with his crotch.

“U-Uh, Kazuichi, what are you planning?” Gundham stuttered nervously, and his breath hitched when Kazuichi traced a circle around his obvious erection. “Y-You cretin, you’re going to-“

Kazuichi looked overjoyed at that word, and his eyes glimmered, unexpectedly giggling.

“I’m a cretin? Y-Yes, you can say that again and again!” Kazuichi laughed, and he hastily put his hands on the hem of Gundham’s pants. Gundham’s eyes widened, and the thought of asking why Kazuichi liked being insulted evaporated from his mind when he realized what was going to happen.

“Hold on! You shouldn’t-“ He started, nervously shaking his hands, his voice quavering slightly. Not that he didn’t want this, even though it was extremely sudden, but he knew that Kazuichi would be surprised to say the least.

Kazuichi ignored Gundham’s objections, practically ripping his pants off, but he blushed furiously as Gundham’s erection met his face.

“Y-You don’t have any underwear?” Kazuichi stammered, not expecting to see Gundham’s regions that quickly. “You’re kinda adventurous, ya know? Maybe you should call me a cretin again to scold me? Oh, or better yet, a fucking pig!” Kazuichi’s eyes lit up whenever he implied that he wanted to be insulted, and Gundham wondered if he got off to it.

“W-Why would I call you such a heinous thing?” Gundham choked, and he was extremely caught off guard by how Kazuichi was acting.

“Ugh, forget it then.” Kazuichi looked upset, huffing and rolling his eyes. “But I’m still gonna do this.”

“I... I appreciate it, I g-guess. But anybody could come in...” Gundham raised a hand to his scarf, covering it over his mouth, red on his face, and he looked away nervously.

“I don’t give a shit.” Kazuichi brushed it off, and put a finger to the shaft of Gundham’s length, seemingly in awe at the sight before him. He tried to ignore the rising sensation in his jumpsuit, and he opened his mouth slightly, easing Gundam’s dick into it.

Gundham shivered, melting into the wall, and his eyes rolled back slightly. He put a hand to his mouth even though it was covered with the scarf, bringing his hips forward. His free arm groped the wall, trying to find something to cling on to.

The feeling of Kazuichi’s mouth was pure heaven, and even though all of this was rather quick, he couldn’t help but enjoy it. His mind was flooded so quickly that he didn’t notice the doorknob to the entrance of the door turning, and he was in pure bliss until he heard a voice.

“What the fuck?”

Every muscle in Gundham snapped in half as he jolted to the right, quickly putting a hand over his dick. Kazuichi realized there was somebody there, and his mouth popped off of Gundham, looking at the person with shock in his face.

It was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, standing in the doorway, his face completely pale. He looked so caught off guard, like he had just drunk a gallon of sour milk, and for a moment everybody just stood in silence.

“Why are you sucking his fucking dick, Kazuichi? I... You guys... The actual...” Fuyuhiko was lost for words, stammering over and over again, the door closing behind him. “Gundham, you...” He couldn’t say anything else, looking down at the floor, sweat running down his forehead. His hands were clenched into fists, and he quivered.

Gundham pulled up his pants as fast as he could, disappointing Kazuichi. He tried to hide his erection, though it was rather obvious considering what had just happened. Kazuichi sprung up, pitching a large tent.

“I-It’s not what it l-looks like, you think I-I’d let a lowly human d-do something like that to me?” Gundham’s voice shook, his face red with embarrassment, and Fuyuhiko stared back into his eyes.

“This is just fucking.... I’m getting the hell out of here, screw this shit.”

Fuyuhiko turned, about to open the door, when he heard a sly voice come from Kazuichi.

“Do you wanna join?”

Fuyuhiko was shocked, and he turned back with disbelief in his eyes, clenching his teeth.

“What the hell? No, I don’t want to help you suck Gundham off, go do that shit somewhere else!” He opened the doorknob and practically fell backwards as he rushed out of the restaurant, and they could hear the frantic footsteps echo down the stairs.

“Dude, I was just kidding!” Fuyuhiko called out, but his words faded away, and he was left there standing awkwardly next to Gundham, who was rigid.

He looked at him, and Gundham slowly turned his head so they were staring into each other’s eyes again.

“I.... I’m flattered, Kazuichi. I’d be fine with continuing this activity somewhere else, I suppose, b-but this isn’t something to let others witness, especially not in a place like this.”

Kazuichi was about to answer when the others started piling into the restaurant, and they remained silent, still standing there as stiff as possible, looking into each other’s eyes intensely.

“Uh, are you guys alright?” Hajime had asked them, and Gundham jumped five feet in the air before laughing uproariously.

“Fuwahahahaha! I couldn’t be better! I’ll always be better, for my name is Gundham Tanaka, the dark lord of the underworld!” And with that, Gundham strode out of the room, leaving Kazuichi in the dust, confusing everyone else in there.

“What’s wrong with that weirdo?” Hiyoko rolled her eyes, sitting down, preparing to eat. Kazuichi decided to remain with the others, eating breakfast, but the entire time, Gundham was on his mind.

He would just have to take him up on his offer.


End file.
